Improvements in the design, creation and use of patient specific instrumentation and/or implants (PSI) continue to be sought. PSI devices are purpose designed to suit a specific patient's anatomy. In the context of orthopedic surgical applications, this is most commonly accomplished by first generating a digitized bone model of the specific patient's bone based on images produced from a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) scan of the patient's anatomy. MRI scans are most often used because they offer precise imaging of the anatomical features of the patient, including bone, cartilage and other soft tissue, which enables the creation of an accurate patient-specific digitized bone model. This bone model can then be used to create PSI devices.